


Hunting Fate

by supersas99



Series: The Monster Loves [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anger, Angst, Arguements, F/F, Fluff, France (Country), Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Makeup Sex, Paris (City), Partying, Post-Break Up, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersas99/pseuds/supersas99
Summary: The sequel to The Monster Loves:Rosé broke up with Lalisa 200 years ago. When Jennie calls her in the middle of the night, panicking and terrified, she reveals that Jisoo has gone missing. Lalisa is already looking for her but Jennie needs a witch to help, meaning she'll have to see Lalisa again. Jisoo had been alone in France, trying to score a deal with Kim Wonpil for Jennie’s fashion line, when she went quiet. With the help of Wonpil and Dowoon, Rosé and Lalisa must work together if they want to find Queen Jisoo.(This story isn't about Dopil, they just make some pretty cute appearances 'cause Day6 are amazing.)





	1. Chapter 1

The echo of the phone in the penthouse flat of an old Victorian building, located only a few feet away from the sway of the St. Katharine marina, woke Rosé up. Sighing as she turned to pick up the charging mobile, Rosé squinted at the time - 1:04. Dragging the phone to her ear, she forced herself to answer.

“Hello?” Rosé’s voice was hoarse and broken from sleep.

“Roseanne?” The voice on the other end was panicked. Instantly, Rosé’s mind began to wake when she heard the name no one had called her in over a hundred years. “It’s Jennie.”

Jennie, the girl Rosé had helped save when swords were still the mostly deadly weapon. It was a life she had tried to forget. “What do you want?” Rosé asked, her voice thick in accent. 

“It’s Jisoo,” Jennie said - her own accent bubbling to the surface in panic. “She’s gone missing. You know I wouldn’t call you unless it was an emergency.” Jennie pleaded for help. 

“Where was she last?” Rosé was beginning to find thoughts to connect as her brain slowly eased to life like the cog of a rusted machine. 

“Paris, that’s why I rang you: you’re the closest.” Jennie revealed, leaving Rosé to clench her jaw.

Rosé thought for a few seconds, she knew Jennie wouldn’t ring her lightly - she had made it clear she needed space. But she knew if the roles were reversed, Jisoo would have every person she knew looking for Rosé. “Of course I’ll help. I’ll look at flights to Paris in the morning but in the meantime, please could you send me one of Jisoo’s belongings so I can track her?”

“How?” Jennie asked, as if the frown on her face could be heard through wires stretching under the Atlantic.

“Do you remember how Jisoo used to send me messages, by placing them in fire…?”

“Oh, yes! Of course,” Jennie mumbled - draws could be heard opening on her end. “Oh, you won’t need to worry about flights either; Lalisa is flying over tomorrow, she can stop by London on the way.” The name was like a hammer to the skull, a bullet to the chest. The only person Rosé had ever loved, the only person she believed she ever could, but the person she had hurt and pushed away like an attention seeking pet. Guilt and pain bubbled to the surface, tears threatened exposure. She tried to pull herself together, to swallow the painful lump in her throat: it’s been two hundred years, you’re over this Chaeyoung. You promised.

“I, uh-”

“I know, you don’t want to see her, but please. This is for Jisoo and she is the only other person who might be able to help. If you really want you can get a different flight but your paths are probably going to have to cross at some point.” Jennie’s tone was cold and disappointed like a mothers. Straight to the point and cutting deep.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Rosé lied, her heart pounding as she imagined seeing Lalisa again. Jennie said some other things about keeping in touch before hanging up. Rosé, dazed, slid back under her thick winter duvet. December rain could be heard tapping on the large windows of the apartment as Rosé tried to calm her racing heart. Slowly, she fell back into a much more restless sleep.

\-----

Rosé sat waiting in Heathrow’s private terminal, waiting for the slick black jet she knew Jisoo owned to touch down. Sat nearby, a celebrity she had recently seen in a teen favourite vampire film, laughed as her company told a private joke. Her heavy American accent grated at Rosé as she wondered is Lalisa had picked one up after spending so long in the USA. A man entered the room, his well ironed suit accompanied by white gloves signified him as a chauffeur. Rosé tried to look away whilst the actress watched him hopefully. When his polished leather shoes came to a stop in front of Rosé she cursed the day she had been born, and then everyday since she had decided to wear a magical necklace to keep her alive. 

The six small sapphires sat comfortably on her chest now, each one holding a hundred years of life - five were already full. She couldn’t ask for more years, the ancestors only gave her that many because of her promise to help restore balance in the world. And she had, she thought she had. She had helped children starving in countries burdened by burning sun, she had changed laws through protests both violent and non-violent, she had even taken on a group of young apprentices which she had trained to use their magic. She had definitely give back the years she had stolen. If she hadn’t stayed low, hidden under false names and mundane tasks, she would be known as the oldest and most powerful witch on Earth. Yet, here she was: terrified of seeing the woman she loved. 

“Miss. Smith,” her false name may not have been imaginative but it was realistic, “Your jet has requested permission to land, we will now take you to the runway.” And just like that, Rosé was whisked away into a black BMW and drove the short journey to the airport, accompanied only by her silver cabin sized suitcase and over the shoulder purse. 

Rosé stood on the tarmac looking up, the man beside her held a black umbrella over her head as they watched the small sleek jet grow closer to the ground. When the tires hit the tarmac, and the breaks were thrown on, Rosé felt her stomach knot. She wasn’t ready. How could she ever be ready? No, she wanted to leave, She wanted to go home and get back in bed and pretend she never got the phone call. She wanted to vanish into nothing right there under the rain, and she would’ve, if not for the mortal man. When the jet taxied towards them, a black shuddering mass, Rosé tried not to flinch. But, the cold wind and rain made it hard as she felt her shoulders rise as she recoiled before the jet came to a stop. When it did, an army of men and women appeared from nowhere - bringing fuel to the plane, checking for damage. The door unfolded and steps curled out of the body of the plane. Stood at the top, smirking, was Lalisa. 

Rosé blinked, trying to look away, trying to wish her into nothing. But when she opened her eyes again, Lalisa was still there and quickly making her way down the steps, her smirk gone replaced by a stone frown. Rosé opened her mouth to say something but it was too dry to utter words. Lalisa looked at her, her eyes running over Rosé’s appearance as if it was the first and last time she would ever see her. Quickly, Lalisa looked down - averting her gaze. She said nothing, she just took Rosé’s bag from the chauffeur and walked back to the plane. Rosé, her thoughts so wild they were blank white, just followed - walking out into the rain. 

\-----

Lalisa sat on the left of the aisle, Rosé on the right. Both took window seats. The space between them seemed louder than the silence, the tension in the air so thick Rosé wondered if Lalisa was able to sense her heartbeat through the thick wall of broken memories. She hoped not, Rosé feared that she would discover it racing.

It didn’t take long to arrive in Paris. As soon as they landed, Lalisa threw on her black sunglasses and stepped out of the plane. She wore a deep blue NASA bomber jacket, the orange lining winking at Rosé as Lalisa brushed past in silence. Rosé followed her, grabbing her bags, and stepping out of the plane. She watched Lalisa climb into the back of a black SUV and using her instincts, followed her. Lalisa still stayed silent as Rosé slid onto the leather bench beside her, the thin middle space unoccupied, as the driver set off. 

“You look well,” Lalisa said in a tone so empty Rosé thought she had imagined it. But she looked over to Lalisa and saw the shadow of her words pass over her lips as she turned away and pulled off her sunglasses. Rosé wasn’t sure if she imagined it but the reflection in the glass showed Lalisa’s eyes glowing pink for a split second before the reflection was lost. 

“Thank you,” Rosé managed to reply. “So do you.”

Lalisa swallowed, her throat bobbing. The silence stretched a few seconds. “So, what have you been doing?” Lalisa said again in her defeated tone. It broke Rosé to hear it, to know that she broke Lalisa. 

“Just things… I took some apprentices, helped out the London circles.” Rosé muttered. She knew they should be talking about Jisoo, she knew Lalisa knew that too, but they weren’t. They couldn’t, there were far too many burning questions. “You?”

“I spent a while travelling around Asia, helping people like me there. Apart from that, I’ve just been helping Jisoo and Jennie.” Lalisa avoided Rosé’s gaze still. Rosé wanted to scream at her to look, to see her, to forgive her. 

“Oh,” was all Rosé managed to whisper before they fell back into eternal silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to a large hotel, the car stopped. Rosé recognised the name of the hotel - ‘Four Seasons’ - the most prestigious hotel in the center of Paris. Lalisa threw the door open, armed once again with her sunglasses, she stepped out onto the wet Parisian ground. Rosé followed her, pulling her bag behind her until a young boy ran over to take it from her. Rosé followed Lalisa as she strode through the gorgeous marble lobby, decorated with shining gold christmas decorations, reindeer carved from gold staring down at the guests. Lalisa only nodded at the receptionist and the army of staff stirred like one of Rosé’s spells. They hurried to get their bags, prepare the lift for them, have menus ready if they wanted to order something. Lalisa stepped in the lift and Rosé followed, the woman operating the lift placed a key in the space next to the ‘Presidential Suite’ and the lift shuddered to life. When the doors opened again they revealed a lavish bright set of rooms, blue and white running through them in a motif. Lalisa stepped out and Rosé followed, their bags were already in the room waiting for them which Rosé did not understand considering the lift seemed like the only way to the room and they had got straight on it. 

“Choose a room, we’ll stay here tonight then meet this guy tomorrow.” Lalisa said as she strode further into the suite. Her voice echoing in the cold space between them.

“What guy?” Rosé called after her. Lalisa slowed down but did not turn back. 

“The fashion designer Jisoo had come to meet. I think he was called Kim Wonpil,” Lalisa announced before she stepped into a room and closed the door behind her. Rosé heard the lock click. 

  

Rosé slowly explored the suite. It was huge, filled with lavish paintings and sculptures - the perfect mix of modern and contemporary. Huge sofas adorned the living room, the bathrooms were made of solid marble, the walls were covered in wooden panels painted cream. It was a beautiful suite, Rosé had to admit, she was also glad she was not paying for it. She had worked up a large sum in savings over the years, but, like everything, with rising living costs it was being eroded much faster than Rosé would’ve liked. Rosé settled in the first bedroom she found, the size of it seemed to suggest it was the master room. It followed the blue and white theme of the suite in almost every piece of furniture in the room. White orchids sat on the glass coffee table, their smell filling the room. Rosé kicked her bag open and fell down onto the bed.

Closing her eyes, Rosé sensed the magic in Paris. It was a beacon for witches and wizards; the city was built on catacombs of the dead. It felt like electricity running over her skin, the power she had by just being in the city. She didn’t need to worry about her connection to the ancestors, the necklace she wore acted as a signal booster ensuring that she was never powerless. But here, the power was so great, Rosé wondered if she would even need a connection to cast the most powerful spells. Without realising, Rosé slowly fell asleep in the embrace of the city’s dead. 

\-----

Lalisa pushed open the door to see Rosé sleeping, still dressed in her travel clothes, bent uncomfortably as if she had collapsed onto the sheets. She swallowed and tried to control the instinct within her, the one that needed to hold Roseanne, to protect her. Shaking the pink from her eyes, Lalisa stepped forward.

“Roseanne?” Lalisa asked tentatively. The name sounded cold and foreign on her lips. Rosé stirred, her body groaning as she woke up. 

“Huh?” Rosé muttered as she blinked awake. 

“Our reservation is in ten minutes,” Lalisa looked away from Rosé - glancing instead at he stitching of the curtains. 

“What?” Rosé gasped. “I have to get ready!” She jumped up and visibly froze as she remembered Lalisa, remembered what they were now. “I, uh…” Lalisa blushed and hurried from the room, closing the door behind her. Rosé let out a sigh.

She pulled on a pair of clean blue jeans and a black sweater before quickly brushing her hair. Rushing out to meet Lalisa, she grabbed her purse and phone. Lalisa was wearing a suit casually in the way only she could, the black fabric of the jacket was hanging open revealing a white graphic t-shirt, the picture of a woman’s red lips on it. She also wore classic black and white ‘Vans’ to complete her casual yet sophisticated look. She was still wearing sunglasses, they were a different style to earlier, but they still covered her eyes. Rosé was grateful, she feared if she looked into the deep brown again she’d sink and never surface. She’d drown. 

“Let’s go,” Lalisa said, turning away before she had enough time to focus on Rosé. She called the lift with the glowing button and within seconds it appeared. She stepped onto it and Rosé followed, the operator took them down and Lalisa stepped off. “Our table is booked with the hotel, I’m sorry we couldn’t go somewhere more exciting but it was last minute.” 

The table was not boring. ‘Four Seasons’ was famous for its Michelin star restaurants, within them men and women ate the tiniest portions of the highest quality food, dressed in their Sunday-Best. Rosé felt herself blushing, she was not dressed for this. Neither was Lalisa, to be fair, but she strode between the tables confidently leaving Rosé to follow. Without waiting for permission Lalisa took an empty table in the corner of the restaurant, all the serving staff watching her like worshippers seeing god for the first time. Rosé sat across from her. 

“Jisoo has shares in the company, she is basically the one who saves them if they need money.” Lalisa began to explain why they were treated so highly. “We can do what we want pretty much and they’d still lick our boots.”

“Anything?” Rosé asked with a intrigued tone. 

“Well, almost. They know about… us.” For a moment Rosé’s heart skipped a beat, us, had a whole new meaning now. “I can order something more for my diet, and you could order well… whatever your witchy little heart desires.” Rosé knew she wasn’t imagining the cold mock in Lalisa’s tone. The bitter resentment in the place of love. It made Rosé’s stomach turn, made her lose her appetite. But still, she forced open the menu and when asked her order she placed it. They sat in silence as they waited for the food to arrive.

“Why are you still wearing your sunglasses?” Rosé asked, her head tilting with wonder.

“Why does it matter?” Lalisa muttered. Rosé frowned, Lalisa had never acted like this before. So moody and passive aggressive, usually she just said what she wanted to say.

“Because it is rude,” Rosé found her tone rising.

“I can do what I want,” Lalisa turned away. “Not like you care anyway.” 

Rosé’s mouth dropped open, anger bubbling. “You can’t just pretend like this is all my fault.” She felt herself gripping the fabric of her t-shirt under the table, anger and anxiety mixing. “If this is how it’s going to be then I’m going home.” 

“Oh, you think it isn’t your fault then?” Lalisa snarled, turning back to Rosé. Rosé wished the glasses weren’t there, so she could see the storm brewing in beautiful brown eyes. “It’s not your fault that you told me you needed space and within a day had found passage to the other side of the Earth, not your fault that you ignored my calls for ten years, and it is certainly not your fault that I spent the past two-hundred years wondering if you were happy without me.” Rosé was speechless at Lalisa’s outbreak, she had seemed so calm, so collected. 

“I-”

“No, Roseanne, you don’t know. You forget that you hurt me.”

“How dare you?” Rosé spat. “I haven’t spent a day without feeling guilty for what I did.”

“So, why did you do it?”

“Because I wasn’t ready to become a vampire!”

“No one asked you to!”

“Oh, so all of you blood sucking monsters spending all your time with me, being friendly with me, loving me, was just to let me die like any mortal. But that’s just the problem, you wouldn’t let me die - would you?” Rosé let the words she had been holding within for so long release. 

“But you aren’t dead are you, Rosie?!” Lalisa winced as she accidentally used Rosé’s old nickname. Rosé saw her clench her fists, her lips curl and flash fangs in her moment of weakness. The sunglasses made sense now; Lalisa had lost control.

“I will die, Lalisa, one day I will die.” Rosé said quietly, looking down at the empty table. 

“I go by Lisa now - you’d know that if you had even tried to care about me.” Lalisa shook her head and stood up. “I’m not doing this. You don’t like me, fine, but don’t punish Jisoo for it.” With that she stood and left the restaurant. She said something to a waiter on her way out, presumably that she would take her meal elsewhere, as when the food came only Rosé’s plate appeared. She ate alone, looking out of the window, trying to hide the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Lalisa hadn’t returned to the suite when Rosé woke up in the morning. Rosé certainly didn’t know that because she had stayed awake all night, listening for her. When she didn’t return, Rosé pulled out the t-shirt Jennie had sent her and tried to track Jisoo. There was still nothing. She thought about going into Lalisa’s room, about finding something of hers and trying to track her. Just to find something that smelt of her. Rosé wasn’t sure how, but even after so many years, Lalisa still smelt the same. She needed to stop thinking of her as Lalisa, she was Lisa now. Just like the girl in the mirror was Rosé now - not Roseanne, not Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung had always annoyed her, it had been a name only her grandparents had used; it was Roseanne in their true language, the one her grandparents had refused to give up - just like the elders. 

Rosé was running a bath when she heard footsteps. She threw on a dressing gown, and rushed out. She caught Lisa before she could slip away. Her eyes were uncovered, the sunglasses gone. Rosé gasped, she hoped Lisa didn’t hear but from the expression on her face as their eyes met - she had. Rosé swallowed as she watched deep brown turn lightning pink, the monster come to the surface. Lisa quickly turned away and hurried into her room, the door locking. Rosé swore before going back to her now overflowing bath.

Once dressed, she found Lisa sitting in the living room. She seemed cool, calm, collected: everything Rosé wasn’t. She looked up when Rosé entered, her eyes pink and unhidden. She swallowed.

“We should talk,” Lisa said in a formal tone. Rosé sat down. “As you’ve probably noticed, I can’t stop this,” she gestured at her face, “happening when you’re around. I presume it’s because of the bond.” Lisa swallowed and looked away. The bond, Rosé hadn’t forgotten that. It was what made Lisa unable to move on, made her unable to love another; the monster inside her had chosen Rosé. Rosé knew Lisa thought only she could feel it, but Rosé had discovered it certainly went both ways. 

“Okay,” Rosé said, avoiding looking at her. “So, when are we meeting this guy?” Rosé changed the subject before her feelings bubbled to the surface. 

Lisa seemed relieved that Rosé didn’t push the issue. “We’re going to his new store in,” she glanced at the shining silver oyster-steel Rolex on her left wrist, “now.” Lisa stood up, pushing her iPhone into the back pocket of her skinny black jeans, her striped white and blue shirt was tucked into the black fabric revealing her slim waist wrapped in a thin leather belt. Rosé felt hideous in comparison, she was wearing a tour hoodie of some band she saw whilst in London and - although she didn’t want to admit it - the same blue jeans as she had been wearing the night before. 

They took the same SUV as they had used to arrive at the hotel, to the street closest to the fashion designers new shop. After that, they had to walk through the streets, following the GPS on Lisa’s phone, to find it. They saw it at the same time, it was hard to miss with the bright neon sign advertising the brand name - My Day. The location was perfect, under the gaze of the Eiffel Tower, nestled between cafes and other boutique shops. Lisa pushed open the door, Rosé followed her in. It was definitely a designer shop, lack a posh restaurant, there wasn’t much but what there was was the best of the best. A young man, seemingly in his early twenties came out to meet them.

“Ah, bonjour?” His heavy french accent caused Lisa to wince. 

“Um, anglais?” Rosé offered and the man pulled a knowing smile. 

“Yes, yes, of course.” He looked them up and down. “Are you here to shop?” He raised an eyebrow as he stared first at Lisa’s sunglasses and then Rosé’s jeans, she blushed when she looked down and noticed a small stain. 

“No, we’re here to see Wonpil.” Lisa said as she walked over to a pair of camouflage trousers. “Um, how much are these?” 

“They are three hundred euros, ma’am.” The man tilted his nose up. “And Monsieur Kim had to leave due to a family emergency. I can book you an appointment another time, if you so wish, but there is a long waiting line.” His tone was so patronising Rosé felt her temperature rising, she could only imagine Lisa’s response. 

“Well I’ll take them then,” Lisa said nonchalantly - surprising the sales assistant. He rushed to pack them for her as she pulled out a pile of cash from her back pocket. She counted the euros in a way Rosé could only compare to the way rappers do in music videos, and placed them on the counter. “Now please tell us where Wonpil lives,” Lisa smiled her hunters charm.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t reveal personal details.” His tone grated. 

Lisa pulled her sunglasses down, changed her posture so one elbow was resting on the counter. “I’ll ask you again, where does he live?” The man swallowed, unable to resist Lisa’s order. He wrote the address on a piece of paper. “Thank you,” Lisa smiled and turned. Holding the bag over her shoulder she strode from the shop, smirking at Rosé as she did. Rosé had missed Lisa’s confidence, her smirk, she wondered if Lisa had too. But then she remembered, she was probably a lot happier when Rosé wasn’t around. 

\-----

They pulled up in front of a tall white townhouse. In synch, they climbed out of the SUV and approached the door. Lisa pressed the doorbell and echoes erupted around the building. Dogs began to bark. After a few seconds, still, no one had come to the door but due to the fact Lisa was still here Rosé guessed there must be someone inside. Lisa began to slowly tap her foot, she had always been impatient, unable to stay still. Rosé had found it cute, others disagreed. Suddenly, making Rosé jump - of course Lisa had heard the footsteps approach - the door swung open and a man appeared. He was still in his dressing gown, his hair dishvellished and pushed to one side. He was trying to push back three dogs ranging from huge to tiny, but like water, they were slipping past him. When he finally got them locked behind his thin legs he looked up at his guests.

“Um hi, sorry.” His voice was much deeper than Rosé had expected. “Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for Kim Wonpil,” Lisa explained and the mans face relaxed. 

“Ah, he’s just gone to the shops. Come in; he won’t be long,” he stepped aside for them. The dogs leaped forward to greet Rosé and Lisa. They seemed wary of Lisa, leaving a large space around her, but they trampled Rosé. In a wave of fur Rosé was attacked by wet cold noses and friendly sniffs. She laughed as the man tried to pull them off her. “Sorry, they’re a bit too friendly.”

“It’s fine,” Rosé laughed. She gave the smallest one a quick stroke before he followed the man, who had procured some treats to lure them away. When he returned his ears and cheeks had turned bright red in embarrassment.

“Sorry, Wonpil said he’d be back before you got here.” He sighed, “But Wonpil has never been good at staying on task. I’m Dowoon, Wonpil’s partner.” He held out a hand for them to shake. Lisa took it first, shaking hard before Rosé shook it. His hand was strong, the skin hard from what seemed like instrument playing, and held an energy Rosé knew all too well from London. Dowoon was a werewolf, not the scary menacing kind, the small puppy kind.

“What do you do then?” Lisa asked looking over the lavish furnishing of the room. Wonpil and Dowoon were certainly not struggling financially, Rosé wasn’t surprised considering how much Lisa’s new designer trousers cost. 

“I drum,” Dowoon blushed his head tilting to the side as he laughed awkwardly. “I’m a jazz drummer, I play for artists who need the best live drummer.” 

“That’s pretty cool,” Rosé said looking at the photos on the wall. They made more sense now. Dowoon was stood on a stage holding his arms out before an empty arena in one. In another, the man she presumed was Wonpil, was laughing as Dowoon ate an ice cream. “How do you manage your shifts and night shows?” Rosé asked casually, Dowoon wasn’t surprised. 

“I can control them, I was born a wolf and so have always been able to. I admit though,” he smiled a gummy grin, “all fours is more exciting on a full moon.” Lisa laughed through her nose creating a deep snorting sound. Rosé felt a smile tug at her lips. “Sit down, can I get you anything?” 

“Water please,” Rosé said - Lisa nodded in agreement. Dowoon smiled and rushed off to serve them. “He’s so sweet,” Rosé said to Lisa.

“I think he’s taken,” Lisa replied sarcastically. “But yeah, for a wolf, he’s nice.”

“You know, you can take those off.” Rosé said coldly to Lisa, gesturing at her sunglasses.

“Why should I?” Lisa fired back.

“To be polite,” Rosé countered. 

“So they can see my eyes and laugh at the deformed vampire,” Lisa snarled. Rosé froze. Deformed? Who the hell had dared to let Lisa think she was deformed just because her eyes were different to most? Rosé felt her anger rising, Lisa sensed it too; Rosé noticed due to the way she shifted her body weight ready to control Rosé if needed. 

“You are not deformed.”

“Two waters,” Dowoon walked in unaware. Rosé blinked and smiled at him. Lisa glanced at her questioningly. Rosé wouldn’t drop this, she’d just have to wait to ask again. Dowoon handed them the glasses just before the front door swung open. Dowoon visibly sighed in relief as he rushed to greet Wonpil. 

Wonpil was just what Rosé had expected from the photo. His monkey-like-ears, his cheeky shining eyes, his strong jawline and his adorable smile. He smiled at them as he said hello and sat down across from them, Dowoon took the seat next to him.

“I’m so sorry, the croissants were still baking.” Wonpil explained his lateness. “How can I help you?” 

“We went to your shop, the sales assistant is-”

“A piece of work? An idiot?” Wonpil interjected. “Yes, I know. Of all the men in Paris I managed to hire the least competent.” He ran his fingers over his brow, his stress showing. 

“Yes,” Lisa agreed curtly. 

“Um, anyway, we were told you spoke to Jisoo?” Rosé changed the topic. Wonpil turned to her, his eyes raked over her.

“I love your hair,” said Wonpil. Rosé blushed, she reached up to touch the silky red hair self-consciously. She had dyed it red recently, she’d wanted a change and red seemed to suit her best - plus dye was so easy to buy nowadays and so easy to apply. Lisa rose an eyebrow but said nothing. “Yes, I spoke to Queen Jisoo.” Rosé tried to hide her shock at his understanding of Jisoo’s title. 

“How much do you know about Her Majesty?” Lisa asked in her perfect business tone. She obviously hadn’t expected it either. 

“A lot more than you would think, Lalisa.” Wonpil turned to her, he smiled. “But enough with the mysteriousness. I know Queen Jisoo as we are actually very very distant relatives. I am part of her bloodline, the part that stayed mortal. Her mother was my very very great aunt, that makes us cousins. Obviously, that is a very weak bond though. I actually met Jisoo when she was researching her family, she met me and Dowoon knew what she was straight away. That made her trust me.”

“Okay, weird, but why did she meet you here?” Lisa asked.

“She wanted to know if I would like to put on a fashion show alongside Jennie’s clothing line, Chanel - you must’ve heard of it?” Wonpil looked desperate before the girls nodded causing him to sigh in relief. “Well, yes, Queen Jennie’s fashion line is one of the most famous and obviously I would be honoured to work with her and her stylists. Stuff like that is how you make it big in fashion.” 

“Okay but…”

“Pil, I think you’re getting side tracked.” Dowoon mumbled causing Wonpil to mock offence. He clutched his hand over his heart before laughing and placing his hand over Dowoon’s. 

“We had a meeting and we discussed where to host the show. I don’t know why Queen Jisoo was dealing with something either of your vampire Queens could’ve sent someone else to do.” Wonpil paused, “I think she was here to do something else too. She seemed… anxious.” 

“Do you have any idea where she might have gone?” Rosé asked him. 

“Not really, she mentioned something about witches though?” Wonpil looked at her expectantly. This mortal really did have an eye for more than just fashion. 

Lisa stood up, “That’s all we need then.” She straightened out her outfit. “Thank you.”

“I can help,” Wonpil stood too. Dowoon and Rosé hastily followed; feeling awkward. “Dowoon and his pack can help search and I have people who know how to keep their ear to the ground.” 

Lisa opened her mouth to decline but Rosé answered first. “That would be very helpful, thank you.” She pulled a card out of her purse, pure black with shining pink numbers engraved. “Here’s my number, call us to keep in touch.” She was a witch, she needed to have ominous business cards. 

Rosé and Lisa left the homely mansion and climbed back into the SUV, the driver taking them to Le Marais - the home of Parisian magic. 

\-------

“Lisa?” Rosé broke the silence. She felt strange using Lisa instead of Lalisa, but it suited the girl sat beside her. 

“Hm?” Lisa replied to signal she was listening. 

“Why do you think you’re ‘deformed’?” Rosé whispered, she wasn’t sure why. Maybe subconsciously she was scared Lisa would answer, she was scared that it was another piece of Lisa’s beauty she had broken. But, she was also scared that Lisa would give her another answer, a name, someone Rosé would spend her whole life hating because she wasn’t there to protect Lisa from them. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lisa shrugged coldly. She turned away, trying to prevent the conversation.

Rosé swallowed. She wanted to reach out and hold those slender fingers, which gripped repetitively on the hem of a jacket - nervous - she wanted to touch Lisa. But she couldn’t and she knew she wouldn’t. Once something was broken you never picked it up again, the edges were sharp and Rosé knew Lisa would cut deep. “It does.”

“No other vampire has eyes like this, no other creature. Sure, you get a bit of difference in eye colour, blood red to maroon, that sort of thing. But pink?” Lisa scoffed. “No one has pink eyes.”

“But you do?” Rosé was genuinely confused. She had known Lisa for nearly five-hundred years. Granted, she had been missing for two-hundred of those, but Lisa had never ever shown any self doubt before. Rosé felt guilt, shame, anger, pain. 

“Yes, Roseanne, I do. My eyes are fucking pink because I’m a fucking freak.” Lisa spat angrily but Rosé heard the break in her voice. The discord of notes as her throat swelled in emotion. “I have been alive for a very long time Roseanne, longer than you, and no one else is like this. Why am I the only one?” Lisa turned to Rosé, she knew if her eyes were not hidden behind black glass she would’ve seen pain and despair, questions begging for answers. Rosé needed to answer them. 

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Rosé stuttered. Lisa laughed, as if she had been expecting the answer. She just shook her head and turned away. They stayed silent until the car stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Le Marais was one of the oldest areas in Paris. Medieval structures still stood, helping Rosé relax, making her feel at home. Lisa just brushed past them, she’d lived through too many decades to care. Her long legs adding to her powerful strides, Lisa quickly made her way down the cobbled streets. Rosé struggled to keep up. 

Lisa stopped outside a small butchers shop and Rosé could sense it was their destination. Magic hummed through the stone and out into the world. Lisa stepped in, the bell over the door ringing as the wood pushed it. 

“You’re here,” a woman appeared from a back office. “We’ve been waiting.”

“Who do you think she is talking to?” Lisa said sarcastically. Rosé was glad she was at least forcing herself to act like she used to. 

“Quiet, beast.” The woman snarled, her hand clasping together. Lisa tried to open her mouth again but no sound came out. “Now we can talk.” The woman turned to Rosé. Rosé felt anger at this witch’s treatment of Lisa and so counter acted it. With a simple twirl of her fingers she brushed the woman's spell into empty air. 

“So, you are as powerful as they say.”

“As lovely as it is having people gossip about me,” Rosé quipped. “I prefer to know who is saying what.”

The woman grinned, her crazy white hair curled around her head like the tendrils of living snakes. “The ancestors speak of you. They whisper in my ear and they tell me what you have done and what you will do. Some scream for punishment whilst others worship.”

“Your ancestors do not know mine,” Rosé snarled. 

“Oh, girl, but they do.” The woman cackled in a very cliche witch way. “All magic started somewhere and yours in the purest blood. The oldest witch, the purest blood. Simple simple.”

Lisa pulled off her sunglasses. She folded them so they hung on the collar of her shirt. Her pink eyes were glowing and her fangs were not even remotely hidden. “Roseanne, I think this little witch is jealous.” 

“Ah ha,” the woman laughed nervously at the sight of Lisa. “Not jealous, just intrigued. Imagine meeting your parents, Lalisa Manoban. Imagine after so long.” 

“Lady, you better start making sense.” Lisa stepped forward. Rosé held out a hand signalling her to stop. Lisa threw an annoyed expression but obeyed. 

Rosé stepped forward, she allowed her power to hum through the air. With it she gently caressed the air in the room to stir, to turn to her command. Papers on the desk began to flutter, the sign on the door swung to ‘closed’. “Camille DeLaurent, reveal your true colours.” Rosé commanded, her power behind her allowing her knowledge and thoughts she had been blind to before. 

The woman, as if in a trance, froze and began to speak. “After Jisoo came to Paris there were rumours of her capture. Gangs wished to kidnap her not just for the riches they could gain from her release, but for the honour of capturing one of the world’s oldest and most powerful beings. I saw different, I saw a trail of beings, such as yourself, following this master to Paris. Hunting her. I saw you, Chaeyoung, and the whispers on the wind told me what would come.”

“What will come?” Rosé asked, fed up of all the mystic bullshit.

“Death and truth,” the witch said.

“Oh great,” Lisa rolled her eyes. “My favourite kind of ominous message. Just tell us, do you know where Jisoo is?”

“No,” the woman said. “But she does,” following the point of her finger, it landed on Rosé. 

“Well, great.” Lisa muttered. 

\-----

Lisa was sat watching cartoons on the flatscreen TV. Rosé, on the other hand, was being much more productive and trying to work out what the hell that crazy old woman had meant. How could she know where Jisoo was? She shook her head, she didn’t know. She heard Lisa giggling at whatever she was watching and figured she could use a break. 

In her pajamas, which consisted of a blue superman t-shirt and loose plaid bottoms, Rosé shuffled out to the living room of the suite. She looked at Lisa before going over. Lisa wore a pair of black fabric tracksuit bottoms, the hem of her boxers showing over the top which Rosé only noticed because of the position Lisa was sat in... and a pastel green hoodie. She looked so innocent and young, like a normal person in a normal world laughing at a children's TV show. Lisa almost seemed to sense her thoughts, she turned and looked towards Rosé. Rosé watched as her deep brown eyes were masked in a wave of pink pain. Lisa turned away. 

Rosé moved to the sofa and sat down. She left an admirable amount of space between them but it didn’t seem enough. The cartoon was one Rosé vaguely knew the name of; a little white dog, she was sure was called Snoopy, was running around with a tiny yellow bird. Lisa laughed again at something Rosé must not have noticed. Rosé felt uncomfortable, left out, like she wasn’t allowed to even enjoy the same things as Lisa anymore. She sighed; this was shit. Rosé had started cursing a lot recently, nothing else seemed to justify what she was feeling quite like the taboo. She didn’t know what she was feeling for Lisa. Of course, she certainly had feelings but what were they? Lisa certainly didn't seem to care about her anymore and why would she. No, just because some crazy primeval creature buried under Lisa’s skin reacted strangely to her presence it did not mean Lisa herself cared about Rosé. It probably meant the opposite, that she was trying not to kill her. Rosé sighed with the thought causing Lisa to turn and frown at her. 

“What’s up?” Lisa asked casually as if Rosé hadn’t been having an internal monologue.

“Just, you know, trying to work out what that crazy lady meant.” Rosé shrugged trying to sound as casual as Lisa. 

Lisa raised her eyebrows in agreement. “I was so close to gutting that hag.” Lisa scoffed, “Stupid witch.”

“Do you think that about all witches?” Rosé felt herself once again spiralling into the maze of frustration only Lisa could reveal to her. 

“Nope,” Lisa turned away. “Just most.” Rosé wanted to punch her. 

“Right,” Rosé paused, “any particular reason?” 

“Just had some bad experiences. There was this one guy - he called himself a wizard -, I don’t know if you remember him, Olaf? Yeah, he tried to kill my whole family and everyone I loved.” Lisa snided oblivious to Rosé’s wince. “Oh and after that I was betrayed by a witch whom I trusted more than anyone. So really, no, witches and magical folk aren’t that high up in my good books.”

Rosé sat in stunned silence. “You’re such a bitch,” she whispered. Lisa seemed to freeze. “You’re such a goddamn self-righteous and selfish bitch.” Rosé shook her head. “What the hell happened to you?”

Standing, Lisa laughed, turning as she frowned in disgust. “Do you want me to spell it out for you?” 

“Yes, go on then.” 

“You left me, you didn’t even say why or where.” Lisa smiled a mocking smile at Rosé as she stalked closer. “In fact, my sister had to fucking lock me up to stop me trying to go after you. Did you know that?” Rosé shook her head slowly. “No, I didn’t think so. Now who is the selfish one? You could’ve just told me the truth Rosé, I’m not a child.” 

“How could I? You’d tell me I was being ridiculous then pull me back to you!” Rosé pushed against Lisa’s chest; trying to find space to compromise. The touch shocked them both. Rosé looked down at her hand, still on Lisa’s warm skin. “Fuck,” Rosé whispered but before she saw Lisa react she was gone. Rosé stood leaning against empty air in the space where a girl that had once loved had stood. What was she thinking? There was no way she could spend much longer around Lisa - not with the guilt and the pain and the confusion. They were all mixing into one and Rosé didn’t know what to do. 

\-----

Rosé promised herself it wasn’t sneaking out if she was an adult entitled to her own choices… but she wasn’t sure she believed herself. It was the middle of the night, street lights lit the pavement as Rosé walked with her head down. It was raining hard, the drops of water shimmering as they fell not only from the sky but also from the buildings that they had claimed as their first targets. Her hood shuddered with their impacts, but Rosé didn’t care; the city was more beautiful like this. There were no crowds, there were no painful sounds of life - there was only the night and the magic stirring at Rosé’s fingers. She let her body carry her to where it wanted to go. She danced around puddles and the reflections within them until she stood at the base of the Arc de Triomphe.

It seemed like an ironic test of faith as a girl so broken looked up at a symbol of triumph. Maybe it was the world’s way of saying she should stop feeling sorry for herself and move on. It had been two hundred years, most people took at most six months. Rosé rubbed her forehead with her palm. She hated this; feeling so pathetic. She watched the flame that marked the Unknown Soldier's grave struggle under the rain and without thinking, gave it energy. She helped the flame ark up into the air, swaying against the chemicals that fueled it. The sound of an approaching car made her drop it, the flame sputtering back to its struggle for life. The headlights of the car illuminated the rain before them as it rushed past, like flames falling from the sky. Rosé’s world was burning. 

It was then when she felt it. A small tug on her magic, like the twang of a spiders web. Rosé turned frowning, ignoring the cold wet that was beginning to seep through her clothes. She sent a wave of energy down the string, tentatively looking for the source. She gasped when she sensed what was at the end: Jisoo. That old woman had been right, Rosé could find Jisoo. Rosé sent out energy again and listened to the response. Like sonar, she followed the reply of her energy. 

She followed it through narrow passages, over bridges, across roads until it was so loud it hurt her to listen. It was then when she realised she was stood looking at Notre-Dame Cathedral. The thick wooden doors barring her entry. She reached out, ready to push them open with her magic when a hand grabbed her. She spun and saw glowing pink eyes looking at her, a body panting, fear on a face she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing?” Lisa asked, her eyes searching Rosé’s face with a frown.

Rosé scowled, “What do you think?”

“You can’t go in there,” Lisa pulled Rosé back again. Her hand tight on Rosé’s wrist. 

“Why?” Rosé shook her loose, more for her own comfort than anything else. “I can open the doors.”

“Please, just trust me.” Lisa begged with an honesty that made Rosé freeze. Rosé could sense Jisoo, so close, yet she couldn’t ignore Lisa; Lisa wasn’t telling her something. “Let's go somewhere else and then we can talk about this. Okay?” Rosé nodded and before she could think, Lisa grabbed her and carried her at a speed Rosé had forgotten could be achieved by human body.

Lisa paced the living room. Rosé sat on the sofa like a scolded child. Lisa ran her hands through her peach blonde hair, her fingers gliding effortlessly over the straight tendrils. Rosé wanted to ask how Lisa had known where she was but didn’t think it was the best moment to interrupt Lisa’s thoughts. 

“What were you doing?” Lisa asked turning to Rosé. 

“Jisoo is in there, I could feel her energy.” Rosé kept her tone bored and frustrated. “We could’ve got her and I could be on my way home by now.”

“Roseanne, listen to me.” Lisa sat beside her, her eyes so powerfully desperate as they dug into Rosé’s that she swallowed. “You cannot go in there. If Jisoo is being kept in there god only knows how she is alive.”

“There was no dark energy?” Rosé frowned, unsure of why Lisa was so upset. 

“No, that’s because the people are mortal.” Lisa sighed. “They hunt the supernatural, they use the cathedral as their main base. There is an arsenal of holy weapons hidden in there, the kind that could kill someone like us in a blink of an eye.”

“How do you know?” Rosé muttered, feeling stupid. How was she to know a group of mortals had a secret cult in one of Paris’ most popular tourist destinations? A cathedral too, Rosé was a pretty religious girl, she believed in a higher power - magic didn’t make sense otherwise -, it seemed very far fetched. 

“This isn’t my first time in Paris,” Lisa said ina tone that Rosé recognised. She was definitely hiding something. You’d think that after two-hundred years someone would change, but maybe for the supernatural time lost its meaning. 

“Oh no Lisa, what did you do?” Rosé asked causing Lisa to turn and scrunch her eyes at her. 

“Nothing,” Lisa said so suspicious even she didn’t think she could get away with it. “Okay so I may have tried to assassinate Napoleon and failed.”

Rosé’s mouth fell open. “You what?”

“I tried to kill him but they caught me and stuff happened.” 

“Lalisa, what happened?” Rosé shuffled forward to try and close the distance. She forgot their awkward relationship, she only cared about Lisa. 

Lisa smiled sadly. “They locked me up and tortured me.” Rosé blinked to force answers from Lisa. “In the cathedral… with wooden stakes… apparently from Jesus’ cross - which, by the way, is totally unrealistic because I -”

Rosé cut her off by wrapping her arms around her. She pulled her into her chest and breathed her in. Imagining someone doing that to Lisa, not long after Rosé left her, filled Rosé with so much guilt and pain. She hugged Lisa not just in relief that she was okay, but in apology. 

“I’m sorry,” Rosé sniffled. “I should’ve been there.” Rosé pulled away causing Lisa to look into her eyes. It was a look of summer stars, twinkling and warm and hopeful. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Lisa muttered. But it did and they both knew it. You couldn’t heal a wound if the knife was still in it. “If Jisoo is there we need to work out a way to her out.” 

“Why are you scared to go in?” Rosé asked still conscious of how little space there was between them. 

“PTSD,” Lisa scoffed, “I know - hard to believe; I’ve seen so much yet a few french mortals with splinters terrified me.” She shook her head and Rosé wanted to show her that she didn’t have to feel embarrassed. “Plus, they’ll probably have some way of knowing their sworn enemy walked in.” 

“I’ll go then,” Rosé offered causing Lisa to shake her head viciously. “What? Someone has to.”

“I won’t let you,” Lisa argued stubbornly. 

“Lalisa, you can’t keep trying to control me.” Rosé knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it passed her lips. She watched each word hit Lisa like a bullet. “I mean - “

“Don’t bother,” Lisa hissed. “I know what you think of me.” She stood up, leaving Rosé suffocating on the empty air between them.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rosé tried to reverse her words. Lisa laughed. 

“But you did Rosé, and you’re not even wrong.” Lisa huffed throwing her arms through the air. “I pushed you away the first time because I was trying too hard to keep you safe. I guess history repeats itself.” 

Rosé felt sick. “Please Lalisa, I just needed some space.” 

“Some space? You didn’t speak to me for two-hundred years.” Lisa was angry now, they were back to their answerless arguing. 

“Did it ever occur to you that is because I couldn’t bare to face you?” Rosé exploded. She stood up and allowed her frustration out. Lisa looked at her in shock. They’d been bickering on and off for a few days but Rosé couldn’t hold it in any longer. The stress was too much, the guilt, it wasn’t just bubbling over, it was like a geyser if boiling hot tension that Rosé needed to expel. “That even thinking of you made me hate myself?”

“Rosie…”

“No, Lalisa. You have no idea how it feels to know that because I was scared I not only ruined my happiness but yours. Do you know how that feels?” Rosé couldn’t stop the words escaping her lips.

“Roseanne calm down,” Lisa placed her hand on Rosé’s arms to try and stop her swinging them around. 

“I had to hide from you because thinking about what you thought of me ripped me apart.” Rosé admitted quietly. Lisa looked at her, frowning, before she burst out laughing. Before her eyes flickered brown.

“Oh Rosie,” Lisa pulled her into a hug. “We’ve got ourselves into a mess,” Lisa smiled at her in an effort to lift the mood. She wiped away Rosé’s tears. “Oh no, don’t cry.” Lisa squeaked in a high pitched voice, giggling in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Stop that,” Rosé mumbled. 

“What?” Lisa hugged her tighter.

“Being cute,” Rosé said shyly. She was tired and confused and, honestly, struggling to keep up with the nights events. “What time is it?”

Lisa glanced at her watch, “About three in the morning. You should go to sleep.”

“Um-hmm,” Rosé muttered. 

Lisa gently led Rosé back to her room. She ensured she had everything she needed before softly closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh she remembered the emotional rollercoaster Rosé had taken her on. She felt guilty for being relieved that Rosé still struggled with what had happened between them, but she felt hope that maybe they could fix it. 

\-----

Rosé woke to the sound of Jennie’s voice. At first she thought she was dreaming but the heavy thuds on her bedroom door said otherwise. Rosé groaned and buried her head into the pillow before the door swung open.

“Good morning!” Jennie shouted as she jumped into the bed with Rosé. Cuddling up to her in the white sheets Rosé admitted she had missed Jennie. They’d formed a close friendship and even though they argued sometimes, they were always there for one another. “I guess you didn’t get my text.” Jennie mumbled as she spooned Rosé.

“No,” Rosé whined. Her head was spinning after her late night adventure, the memories rushing back painfully.

“You weren’t… you know… busy?” Jennie said in an insinuating tone that caused Rosé to blush. 

“We haven’t quite rebuilt all bridges,” Lisa’s amused voice floated into the room. “Hello Jennie.”

“Ah, Lisa!” Jennie hopped off the bed. “Have you got any leads?” 

“Yes but you’re not going to like it,” Lisa said looking between Jennie and Rosé. Her eyes lingered on Rosé’s messy bedhead and comfort prioritising pajamas. Rosé felt her face flooding with colour before she hid back in the pillows. 

“Tell me everything,” Jennie growled.

\-----

Dowoon looked like a lost child in the Presidential Suite. Wonpil, on the other hand, was drinking it in as he assessed the colours and fabrics in the room. 

“So this is the dream team?” Jennie said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not perfect but…” Lisa muttered as she watched Wonpil hover dangerously close to Rosé’s closed bedroom door. “Rosé will be here soon,” Lisa warned causing the man to teasingly raise his eyebrows. 

“She didn’t seem much of a morning person,” Wonpil’s playful tone insinuated thoughts Lisa had been trying not to think. She contemplated throwing a pillow at him… or ripping his throat out with her fangs. “So, what is the plan?” Wonpil asked.

“You and Roseanne go in and find Jisoo but call us if you need backup,” Jennie explained nonchalantly as she sipped on a juice carton filled with human blood. “Easy.”

Dowoon pursed his lips as he thought of what to say. “I’m worried about them getting caught,” he finally managed. “Everyone stays clear of there, wolves, witches and definitely vampires. And no offence, but you guys reek of vampire.” 

“Better than wet dog,” Lisa quipped seconds before Rosé’s bedroom doors opened. She wore casual black skinny jeans with a yellow crop top. Lisa just swallowed to keep her sanity. 

“I can mask the smell,” Rosé added as if she’d been listening the whole time. She had. “But if they’ve got a witch or wizard to hunt for them then that’s really going to be a problem.” Rosé tried not to watch Lisa. She felt like a teenager with a crush, desperately trying to repel the magnetic force of her eyes to Lisa’s body which, if Rosé had to look, was stunning in her sweatpants and vest top. 

Jennie nodded, “So, it’s settled then? Good.” She dusted imaginary crumbs from her fingers. Her impatience to find Jisoo was understandable but she was maybe going a little too fast. “We’ll go at two, until then I need a distraction.” She flicked on the TV to some teen American TV show. Dowoon and Wonpil settled into the sofa, nuzzling against one another. Rosé looked at Lisa to find her staring back, they both blushed. 

“Urgh, you two get out and go and sort yourselves out.” Jennie chastised not looking away from the screen. Miraculously, they followed her orders. Not just because she was a Queen now, after marrying Jisoo and everything, but because they knew she was right. Lisa moved to the lift and like breathing Rosé naturally followed.

Rosé swallowed as she realised this was actually happening. They were actually going to spend time together where they weren’t forced and hopefully without any arguments. Hopefully. Rosé’s heart was hammering in her chest and she knew damn well Lisa could hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Eiffel Tower on the seventeenth of December was not as romantic as you might think. Especially not when you were visiting with your ex. But, if you were still crushing on them, maybe it was? Rosé didn’t know. She did know, however, the distance between her body and Lisa’s and the energy being disrupted by Lisa’s presence in a way that made her magic hum. She’d been so good ignoring it for so long. They rode the lift in silence to the top. It was so cliche that Lisa had taken her here, but if there was one person to do cheesy it was Lisa. Rosé remembered how dangerous Lisa was, how she wasn’t just a vampire but one of the most deadly and the personal spy/assassin for Queen Jisoo, the most powerful vampire. The most powerful vampire they were on a rescue mission for… 

“It’s going to snow,” Rosé said the words as she realised them in her head.

Lisa turned to her, “How do you know?”

“I can feel it,” Rosé whispered as the doors slid open. Paris below them was like an ants nest; bustling with life and quiet energy. Before they reached the railings, heavy white flakes began to fall from the sky, vanishing as they hit the wet ground. 

“So, things have been pretty crazy.” Lisa muttered causing Rosé to laugh.

“You could say that, we’ve been at one another's necks non-stop.” Rosé smiled as she looked into the calm of Lisa’s brown eyes. She was so glad they were back, she didn’t care why. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lisa smiled. “I guess we needed to get those feelings out at some point though.” 

“Do you think you can ever forgive me?” Rosé looked away, scared of the answer. She felt Lisa reach out to touch her, but slowly pull her hand away. 

“I already did,” Lisa whispered. Rosé turned, scared of the intimacy in the moment, ready to open herself back up to the girl whom her soul literally belonged to. But, before she could, she felt a fire fill her body so great she screamed. She saw Lisa trying to call her, holding her, before she blacked out. Somewhere in the chaos, Rosé remembered thinking about how ridiculous the timing was of such episodes and she really hoped there was a good reason for such an interruption. 

\-----  
Lisa sighed as Rosé’s eyes fluttered open. She’d been so worried that she had completely forgotten what they had been talking about until she saw the perfect brown of Rosé’s eyes. Rosé swore as she realised what had happened, she looked around and saw she was still on the tower above Paris, so she can’t have been out long. She felt the energy of her magic and identified the cause, someone had sent out a powerful warning. An alarm that traveled through all traces of energy but could only be heard by those who had found the ability to control it. Someone very powerful must’ve sent it out for Rosé to be so heavily affected. 

“Hey, Rosie, are you okay?” Lisa asked as she helped her up. She eyes fluttered over her like leaves falling from a tree, checking for injury.

Rosé nodded. “That was a warning,” Rosé muttered gently as she climbed back onto her feet. A few people were glancing their way but seemed not to care. 

“Of what, from who?” Lisa asked, panicking that it was some sort of warning that she was going to kiss Rosé… which definitely had not been what she was going to do. 

Rosé shrugged, “I’m not sure. It was just one word and it came from the cathedral.”

“What was it?” Lisa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn’t one to stray from a fight, but it had been a long long time since she’d had one. 

“Hunt,” Rosé whispered as she looked into Lisa’s eyes. 

\-----

Lisa was power walking at a pace barely mortal, Rosé was almost jogging to keep up with her long legs. She was talking aggressively into the phone she had against her ear, Jennie’s replies could be heard echoing back but Rosé couldn’t make out the words. Lias sighed and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She grabbed Rosé’s hand and before Rosé could react Lisa pulled her into a vampire speed run. Rosé had to try and smooth down her hair as they passed through the lobby for their hotel; the speed had caused it to turn wild. 

Rosé wondered when they’d get five minutes of peace. She was either fighting with Lisa or they were running around following empty clues or, recently, passing out. When she was with Lisa nothing was ever simple. She wanted simple, she wanted it so bad, and watching Lisa stride into the lift she realised she wanted simple with her. Maybe after they found Jisoo, maybe then they could mend what was broken and find their simple. To get a cosy apartment together, to travel the world, something other than dealing with supernatural movie-style plots. Rosé thought of the one vampire movie everyone seemed to know of, Twilight, she shuddered at the thought of Lisa in such a film. She wondered if Lisa was embarrassed, but knowing Lisa she probably found it funny. Rosé loved that about Lisa, she always found a way to smile, even if sometimes she was pretending to be the scary right hand of Queen Jisoo. Watching Lisa in the mirror of the lift Rosé decided she was finished with this mental game. The fight she was having with herself everyday; it was pointless, she still loved Lisa and she knew it. 

“Lisa,” Rosé muttered causing her to turn quickly, a worried expression painted on her features. 

“What’s up?” Lisa asked, the care and concern shown not only in her voice but in her eyes flashing pink. 

“I just wanted to tell you-” Rosé was cut off as the lift doors opened. Wonpil grinned at them, behind him Dowoon raised his eyebrows.

Jennie strode into the lift. The boys followed her. She pressed the button sending it back to the floor without saying anything. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a silver cylinder, she handed it to Lisa who mumbled thanks before putting it in her own pocket. Rosé could sense the magic on the item, the spell that had been tailored only for Lisa. She was jealous of whoever Lisa had found to create it for her. Hidden in the cylinder, released by Lisa’s command, was a dangerously sharp blade. Rosé could feel the shadow of the blade’s energy, it allowed her to see the ghost of the jagged edge. 

“If they’re hunting, now is the best time to attack. Wolves don’t hunt from their own den.” Jennie snarled before realising Dowoon was still in the lift. “I mean… no offence.”

“None taken,” Dowoon laughed shyly. Rosé noticed how his fingers were intertwined with Wonpil’s, she smiled sadly. 

“I’m not sure this is a good plan, Your Majesty.” Lisa said shocking Rosé; she’d completely forgotten the whole title thing.

Jennie tensed, “I know. But, I won’t let them keep Jisoo any longer.” She turned to Lisa with a sad shadow of a smile. “This is our best chance, they’ve learnt since you escaped them. If Rosé and Wonpil go in alone they shouldn’t be able to sense them, they can find Jisoo and hopefully we can leave this cold city.” 

“Queen Jennie,” Lisa pleaded, “Roseanne got a warning from another mage. That means they aren’t just hunting vampires, they’re hunting everything. They will know Rosé is here, her energy is too powerful.”

Rosé felt honoured that Lisa wanted to protect her but she had to try something. “I can mask my energy so I’ll appear mortal… unless they have a werewolf on their side.” They all turned to look at Dowoon.

“No, I promise no wolf will go near there. My alpha hated the idea of even helping you guys but I convinced him.” Dowoon’s husky voice explained. “There is an energy about the place that is uncomfortable, like a night with no moon.” 

“Are you sure your alpha will keep his word?” Jennie asked.

“He is an honourable man. He will.” Dowoon nodded and it was all Jennie needed. 

Jennie hadn’t changed a bit. Being a vampire suited her more than being a mortal. It gave her a cold energy, a nonchalant gaze that her mortal body had not suited. Rosé looked up to Jennie, not just because of everything she went through, but because of her strength. Rosé remembered trying to find ways to save Jennie, back when she lost her memories. She remembered how painful that was for Jisoo, how painful it must be for Jennie now Jisoo faced an uncertain fate. Yet, Jennie didn’t complain, she just got on with saving her. Rosé was glad Jennie was on their side. 

The lift opened and soon Rosé found herself outside less than five minutes since she went in. Jennie led them to the SUV, she must’ve already told the driver their plans. They all shuffled in, Lisa folded down the chair to reveal more sets in the back. Rosé climbed in first, Lisa followed standing the chair up behind her. Rosé felt nervous in the close proximity and low light. Wonpil and Jennie were talking too much for Rosé to forget they were there, but as Lisa’s knee brushed against her own she had a momentary lapse of memory. When they were close by, the car came to a stop. Instantly, Rosé created a barrier around them to protect them from anything that could turn against them. 

“Go find her,” Jennie said as Rosé climbed out of the car. Wonpil looked nervous but a blush infused kiss from Dowoon caused him to grin like a lion. “Stay safe, Jisoo will kill us all if you get hurt for her.” Jennie teased as she pulled Rosé into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered into her ear.

“Stay hidden, okay?” Rosé muttered to her, grateful that Jennie cared so much. Jennie nodded before stepping aside, leaving room for Lisa. She gave them more space than normal. 

“Be careful,” Lisa muttered as she looked into Rosé’s eyes. Her fingers reached up and gently trailed over the small lumps of blue stone resting at Rosé’s neck. Rosé felt her breath catch. Lisa grinned at her, the playful confidence sparkling in her eyes. “Don’t lose this,” Lisa joked gently. 

“I’ll try not to,” Rosé whispered. Lisa blinked slowly at her, her smile comforting and gentle. 

“What did you want to tell me in the lift?” Lisa asked as her eyes accidentally fell on Rosé’s lips. Rosé tried to pretend she didn’t notice. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you later.” Rosé hoped she’d get the chance, it would make this worthwhile. She pulled Lisa into a hug and whispered in her ear: “Be careful, I don’t want to have to save you too.” 

“I will, I can look after myself, remember? And, if you need me, call and I will break down the walls of that place to get to you.” The honest fire in Lisa’s eyes as they faded to pink didn’t scare Rosé. “Stay safe.”

Rosé contemplated kissing Lisa, on the lips, on the cheek, and she knew Lisa thought of it too. But neither made a move, they only glanced at the illusion of their imaginations, dancing where their lips were too scared to go. Jennie rolled her eyes at them as she climbed back into the SUV. Lisa grudgingly followed her as Rosé, Wonpil and Dowoon headed in the opposite direction. 

Dowoon met his pack only a few streets away from the cathedral. They were nervous, Rosé didn’t need to be a vampire to smell it on them. The alpha, distinguished due to the way he stood, glanced anxiously at Rosé before nodding, his dark hair ruffling, at Dowoon and Wonpil. Wonpil, ever the cuddly one, wrapped the man in his arms causing him to struggle awkwardly. 

“I missed you,” Wonpil whined mockingly. 

“We didn’t miss you,” the tall blond skinny one said. The guy stood beside him chuckled. “Hey, I’m Jae and this is Brian.” He nodded to the dark haired, slender faced man beside him.

“Hey,” Brian smiled holding out his hand which Rosé shook.

“And I’m Sungjin,” the alpha said. “We have to go,” he muttered anxiously. He started walking and the boys followed him, Rosé followed them - her red hair shining like a beacon. 

With the pack protecting them, they got to the wooden doors of the cathedral safely. Tourists swarmed, even in the cold winter, like fish around an upturned riverbed. Wonpil fell into his role easily, as the pack faded into the crowd - Dowoon squeezing Wonpil’s hand one last time. He wrapped one arm around Rosé’s shoulder and she wrapped a hand around his waist. They were playing lovers on holiday. Rosé changed her tongue to meet Wonpil’s, Jisoo’s native language and luckily one Rosé had learnt. They were just tourists stepping into a death trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the cathedral Rosé was astonished at its beauty. The ceiling was a deep blue that mirrored her necklace, flecked with gold as if the stars were resting in the paint. Wonpil muttered under his breath at the sight. Tourists in the crowd around them whispered ‘ooo’ and ‘ah’ as they started at old stone. Rosé was actively searching for Jisoo whilst holding their shield in place. It was like searching for something in the dark, through guess work and feeling the tendrils of energy in the air Rosé had to find Jisoo. She felt blind. 

“Um,” Wonpil nugged Rosé and nodded towards a tall man with an earpiece - definitely not a tourist. Rosé made sure to giggle against Wonpil’s arm as they passed him, he didn’t give them a second look. 

They were coming up to the altar now. Gold-leaf coated the display which seemed to symbolise a castle holding within it the three Holy Spirits and other significant members of the Bible. Rosé gently touched her forehead as she came close, like she said, magic was impossible without faith. She didn’t believe in a hateful God, like most humans, but she believed in a creative and beautiful God. The cathedral seemed to mirror that on the surface, it was sad that hidden within its walls hatred was the driving force. She still couldn’t find anything but it appeared that didn’t matter as Wonpil nudged her arm.

“That passage there,” he pointed to a shady space guarded on either side. It was as good a guess as any. Rosé tried to imagine where it would lead, she had studied many drawings and photos of the place as soon as they knew Jisoo was being kept there. She couldn’t imagine where it would lead.

“We need a distraction,” Rosé giggled as if she were telling her lover a joke. He smiled at the perfect time. Rosé realised he would make a really good actor, if he wasn’t so fashion crazed. 

“I can-” Wonpil began to offer but it was unnecessary. Rosé whispered and instantly a German tourist began to shout, pointing at the seats high above the ground floor. Some rushed towards him and others away as he began to shout about seeing the figure of Jesus. Rosé silently asked for forgiveness as she showed the man an illusion of a bearded-sandal-wearing cliche. 

Perfectly, the two guards moved into the crowd, their hands on their pockets showing Rosé they were both carrying guns. Quickly, she and Wonpil took their chance and hurried down the passage. Cold stone stairs led them under the earth so deep water dripped from the ceiling. Rosé was trying to work out where they were, desperately trying to keep all the different spells she was weaving in place. Wonpil shoved her against the wall and covered her mouth before she could protest. Slowly, he moved away and put a finger to his lips. Rosé thanked his mortal fear and inability to multitask as she heard voices echo down the passage. Someone was coming. 

“Stay really really close to me,” Rosé whispered as she tried to push herself further into the natural curve of the stone passage. Wonpil pushed against her, his head turned to the side in an attempt not to make it awkward. He was failing. Rosé muttered an enchantment and felt the magic lay over them like a blanket, they were now invisible to any mortal eyes. But if they walked into them, heard or smelt them, they would easily be caught. 

Both Rosé and Wonpil held their breath as two men passed, only millimeters from them. Only when their voices were fading again did Rosé drop the spell. Wonpil looked to say something but before he could Rosé shook her head. He nodded, accepting that Rosé was right and that they should stay silent, before they continued.

The air got colder with the weight of the city above pressing down. The passage carved into the stone must’ve been standing for longer than Rosé. The stone floor polished and smooth from the feet of hundreds of years. They must’ve been in the old mines, tunnels that stretched for miles under Paris, so many that some had not even been explored. There was a deep humming energy in the tunnels, Rosé knew about the catacombs that inhabited a small section of the tunnels, but there was blood on the stone far from such graveyards. Death was fuel to magic, it completed the cycle of energy, and the tunnels were filled with death. Rosé felt her skin crawling, she wondered how Wonpil must feel. He may not be able to control it, but he would certainly be able to feel the energy of screams and death filling the air. 

They travelled further, flickering torches of fire guiding them. Whoever these people were, they definitely used these tunnels a lot. Rosé stopped walking, Wonpil panickingly following her actions, as she sent out a wave of energy. It was like sending out a beacon, a search party, who all came rushing back to her in echoes. Rosé had to admit, she was beginning to tire; masking her energy whilst using it so strongly was not the easiest task. Her body was complaining to her just as much as her mind was. They needed to find Jisoo soon. 

“Rosé,” Wonpil whispered nudging her arm. “Can you hear that?” Rosé listened, annoyed for what was probably the hundredth time that day about the fact she wasn’t a vampire. 

Listening carefully, past the shallow thud of her heart, Rosé could distinctly hear what sounded like rattling chains. Rosé muttered a thanks to God in her head as they set off again at a renewed pace. She wished Lisa was by her side, she would have a plan, a way to escape. All Rosé had was a goal and a mortal sidekick. She imagined pink eyes in the darkness of the tunnels, it reminded her of late nights spent with Lalisa - in tall castles with no worries. 

They turned a corner and that was it. So easy it seemed a joke. Jisoo hung from the ceiling, her arms bound in chains, her head slumped. Her body seemed so defeated Rosé wasn’t even sure it was Jisoo, it had been so long since she had seen the Queen. Wonpil, however, had seen her only last week and rushed to her side. Rosé weaved words and the chains let Jiso slump into Wonpil’s arms.

“Hey, we’ve got you,” he whispered to her as he tried to balance her body weight against his small figure. Rosé wished it was Dowoon that was mortal for a second. 

When Jisoo looked up her eyes were a throbbing wine red. Rosé swore. Jisoo had been starved and tortured, that is why her body wasn’t healing. And she was in the arms of a mortal fashion designer.

“Wonpil,” Rosé said slowly. “Get away from her.” Wonpil frowned at her, scrunching his eyebrows. Before he turned back to Jisoo and realised why. He swallowed and comedically tried to move his neck away whilst still holding her up. Rosé rolled her eyes and tried to take his place supporting Jisoo.

Jisoo seemed to recognise her as she looked into her eyes but hunger was more powerful. Jisoo was fighting it, but she wasn’t that strong. Rosé whispered to her and Jisoo frowned before her eyes closed. Rosé had put her to sleep, she was less trouble that way. 

“How do we get out?” Wonpil asked the question on Rosé’s mind.

“I really don’t know,” Rosé admitted. “I guess just follow that passage.” She pointed in a tunnel that led away from the direction she’d come. 

“I really hope you’re right,” Wonpil sighed before they set off - Jisoo hung between them.

They hurried down the dark passage, slowly the light became more and more scarce as they got further away from the lit torches. Rosé used more of her power to create a hovering light to guide them. It was necessary, but such a small spell shouldn’t tire her so much. Rosé was trying not to worry, but she really had no idea where they were. This was such a stupid plan. Rosé silently cursed Jennie for her impatience - making them rush in with no exit. Rosé had to make a choice, she could either leave them cloaked or use her magic to find the way. She couldn’t do both, not so far in the ground. The energy of death hindering her, not helping, ancestors of other bloodlines begging to see her fail. Rosé couldn’t do both. 

“Wonpil,” he turned to her with a ‘hm’. “I’m going to drop our cover; it’s the only way I can get us out.” 

His eyes narrowed at her, “Okay…”

“We’re going to have to run. Just… trust me. Okay?” Rosé muttered, wiping the sweat from her brow with her free hand. She really hoped Jisoo wouldn’t wake up now, but that her legs would magically start holding her weight and running with them. Rosé wished such spells were real. 

Like taking off a layer of clothing, the warmest and softest layer - the one against the skin -, Rosé left them naked. Simultaneously, she allowed her legs to push her forward as she spoke in her ancient tongue. As she called for passage and guidance, as the map became clear in her mind - her body the understanding. It travelled for her, carrying Jisoo as it struggled against smoothed stone and the out of tune rhythm of Wonpil at her side. She could feel the energy of another sense her own, she could feel the hunt. They knew. Suddenly, sound seemed to erupt around them. Rosé felt herself running faster, pushing her legs forward. She had thought they were further away, far enough away to escape the sound of their alarms. But maybe sound travelled differently in the silence under Paris. 

They threw themselves down the tunnels, sacrificing stealth for speed. Dragging Jisoo between them was not helping. Footsteps echoed in pounding thuds through Rosé’s ears, she prayed they were only hers and Wonpils. Light seemed to be filling the tunnel more, so much so that Rosé extinguished her spell and used the energy for running. She was so glad she’d stayed in shape over the years. 

“Lalisa!” Rosé screamed into the light before her. She hoped Lisa was listening, if she wasn’t then she knew they would be caught - killed. But, Lisa had promised to be there if Rosé called. 

The light was streaming in through a barred grate. Thick metal bars blocked the exit, the light deceivingly free flirting with the darkness of the tunnel. She heard Wonpil swear as he tried to kick the rusting metal. Footsteps were getting closer, they couldn’t be anyone's but those trying to kill them. Rosé knew what to do if they caught her, rip off her necklace and that would be it. She would be over. But she couldn’t leave Wonpil and Jisoo, she had to try something. Her hands wrapped around the orange iron, shards of flaking metal cutting into her palms. She willed her power into her hands, to bend the energy of the metal and make it mouldable. 

“Là bas!” A voice shouted behind them. Rosé tried to work quicker, tears and sweat were streaming down her face. 

The light before her shuddered, making way for the fierce glowing gaze of death. Rosé looked into pink eyes before the metal she had been holding flew from the stone it was held in. Before they could get out, Lisa came in. Creating a barrier between the hunters and the rescuers, Lisa gave them time to climb out of the tunnel. Rosé didn’t look back as she heard screams echoing, she didn’t care when Lisa dragged a crying shit-stained mortal out behind her - thrusting his neck against Jisoo’s lips. Her eyes flew open as her fangs bit into his artery. When his body dropped to the ground they were the pure red of Queen Jisoo, stood behind her the fire pink of Lalisa. Rosé laughed in relief as her body gave in to exhaustion. 

\----

Stuffed into the SUV, it was hard for proper greetings to be made. Dowoon and Wonpil were squashed into the back whilst Rosé sat beside Jennie and Jisoo, who were definitely relieved to be back together, and Lisa rode shotgun. 

Only once they were in the lift did Jennie give Jisoo enough space to let her speak. “So, thank you for saving my ass.” Jisoo laughed through her nose. Rosé realised how much she’d missed her, how she could always make them smile. “Oh, and sorry Wonpil, I almost had a little accident back there.” Wonpil muttered in response and Dowoon gave what seemed like a warning growl - it made Jennie giggle. 

Lisa grinned at Rosé knowingly causing Rosé to smile back. “Did you have to fight her off him?” Lisa teased Jisoo indirectly, Rosé played along.

“He was helpless, I had to do something.” Rosé smirked as Jisoo blushed. She felt comfortable like this, teaming up with Lisa to tease their friends.

The doors slid open and they flooded into the suite. A suite that had seemed so large now seemed much too small with so many people inside it. Jisoo scowled at the furnishing as she muttered about how she preferred the Royal Suite, causing Jennie to laugh. Everything seemed perfect, easy. Dowoon and Wonpil fell onto the sofa before Jennie, who kissed Jisoo’s cheek affectionately, moved to the kitchen space. Rosé looked at Lisa, she was looking over this new small group of people with a solemn care. But Rosé could tell, Lisa wasn’t happy; her shoulders sagged slightly to the left, her eyes weren’t sparkling. Rosé was going to grab her hand, drag her away and ask her what’s wrong, but she remembered she couldn’t do that anymore. 

“Um, Lisa.” Jisoo came over to them. She used Lisa, not Lalisa - Rosé really had missed a lot. “I need to speak to you,” Jisoo glanced apologetically at Rosé. “Alone.”

Lisa nodded and just like that Rosé was left alone in the busy suite. Wonpil was exaggerating what had happened in the cathedral to Dowoon who was watching with wide eyes. Their hands were clasped gently as Wonpil ran his thumb down Dowoon’s. Rosé left them and went to Jennie. She smiled as Rosé approached. 

“Hello hero,” Jennie grinned. “You wanna help?”

“You do realise you can just go downstairs and literally order anything?” Rosé raised an eyebrow, not sure why she was deflecting. Jennie nodded happily, obviously not caring about anything but her determination to cook. “Okay, what are you making?”

“Cupcakes,” Jennie frowned as she opened the empty cupboards. Scowling she moved over to a phone and spoke into it, in fluent French. Afterwards, she turned back to Rosé with a triumphant expression. “They’ll bring me anything I need,” Jennie mocked their coddling. 

“Why cupcakes?” Rosé asked as Jennie responded to an alert on her phone. 

When she turned back to Rosé, her grin was accessorised with red eyes. “Because I’m going to throw a party.” Rosé hadn’t expected the response - at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Why Jennie had thrown a party in the Presidential Suite was beyond Rosé. Dowoon’s whole pack were in attendance along with Jennie’s fashion friends and any other long lost acquaintances someone in the room knew. Rosé didn’t want to be there. The loud music and dimmed lights were annoying her, the voices of individuals moulding into one. 

She hadn’t seen Lisa since Jisoo took her away. Maybe that was a good thing, it’d stop Rosé doing something stupid. She could slip away now, get on the next flight to London, and vanish again. Give Lisa the chance to rebuild her life, to make her forget. She couldn’t keep torturing them both, it was better for Lisa if she left now - before any feelings could take a too firm hold. Like she’d already told Lisa, too many times to count, Rosé knew she would die and she knew it was soon. Her magic was already running out, she struggled with the easiest of spells. Isn’t that what animals did when they were dying? Leave for the greater good, so the others could survive? She was going, she had to. 

Before she could change her mind, something that had been happening a lot recently, Rosé slipped into her room. The expensive panelling on the walls must’ve been thick as the sound seemed much more bearable. She grabbed her belongings, stuffing them into her bag with little care for neatness. The clothes were spilling over the sides, Rosé tried to push them back in but more only spilled out of the other side: her feelings. Rosé huffed and kicked the stupid silver material. The door clicked open and Rosé froze, caught in a crime.

“I thought I might find you here,” it was Jisoo. “Trying to escape?” She looked down at the messy suitcase. Rosé blushed. “I don’t blame you, Jennie’s parties always give me a headache too.” They both knew that wasn’t the real reason Rosé was hiding in the shadows.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Rosé said genuinely. They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk since the rescue. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself; it’s not over yet,” Jisoo sighed. “But thank you, without you I’d still be stuck down there.” Jisoo sat down on the bed besides Rosé before offering enlightenment. “The group that had me want Lisa, they haven’t gotten over the fact she slaughtered almost all of their people. Not enough of them, it seems. I think she should leave.”

The words sunk into Rosé’s skin. Lisa was their target and because of Rosé they now knew she was in the city. “She needs to get out of here then,” Rosé felt panic rising in her throat. If something happened to Lisa… she’d never forgive herself.

“That’s why I was wondering if I could ask another favor,” Jisoo pressed her lips together as she met Rosé’s eyes. 

Rosé felt the emotions wave over her in an unrelenting barrage. She knew what Jisoo wanted but Rosé was trying to run away from Lisa, not bring her with her. Lisa can’t have agreed to this, she hated Rosé. “What does Lisa think?” Rosé spluttered out. 

“She does what I tell her,” the cautious cold of a Queen seeped into Jisoo’s words. Rosé knew full well that Lisa could easily say no to Jisoo and Jisoo would let her. But the fact she was using her power to push this showed how desperate Jisoo was, how scared. “If you leave now then I don’t know what will happen. I can’t promise Lisa will be safe, they are far more powerful than I ever imagined, and I can’t promise you will be safe - they know your name now. But you’ll be free to live out a few more years without all this hassle.”

“How is sending us away going to help then?” Rosé asked trying not to let stubborn anger into her voice. 

“Because, if you leave it makes it easier for me to deal with them.” Jisoo said lowly, pain and promise in her voice. “I came here to destroy them and I swear I will - I just don’t think you or Lisa should be involved. I have Jennie here now, and soon more will arrive; it’s not just vampires who want to take them down.” 

“So what, you’re just going to wage all out war on them?” Rosé scoffed. “Sorry, Your Majesty, but I don’t think that’s the best plan after what happened last time.” 

Jisoo smiled sadly at her, it was dismissive yet understanding. “I do what I have to. Will you help?” Jisoo asked so quietly, so carefully, that Rosé felt her stomach turn. Queen Jisoo was terrified. 

“Of course,” Rosé muttered as if it had never even been a question. She felt embarrassed that Jisoo had had to ask. 

Jisoo sighed in relief. “Thank you, it’s the only way to help Lisa.” Jisoo stood and left, the door swinging behind her. Rosé cursed, wondering why she hadn’t tried to leave earlier.

\-----

Jennie danced over to Rosé causing her to roll her eyes. The party was still going strong, werewolves were playing beer pong - shirtless - on marble surfaces, someone had set up what looked like a makeover booth, and cups of alcohol could be found on every surface. Jennie was drinking what smelt like tequila with a shot of blood. Rosé wasn’t surprised.

“Jichu told me you were trying to run away,” Jennie shouted over the music into Rosé’s ear. Rosé blushed, scanning the crowd to make sure Lisa hadn’t appeared. “If you’re looking for Lisa she’s locked in her room.” Jennie looked over at the closed door. “Jisoo said we should just leave her, that she was sulking.”

“Why?” Rosé shouted back but Jennie didn’t catch the words so she had to repeat herself. Rosé was glad she didn’t have supernatural hearing in this party.

When Jennie worked out what she said she only raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think?”

“Because she’s the target?” Rosé frowned.

Jennie laughed, “No, you idiot. Come with me.” Jennie led them out onto the balcony. Paris below them seemed so peaceful and quiet, the music throbbing behind them. 

“Lisa is hiding from you,” Jennie pointed out. “She said something about being tired but Jisoo and I know when she’s sulking over you by now,”

“What do you mean?” Rosé’s brow scrunched in genuine confusion. Why would Lisa be sulking over her, she thought Lisa was more comfortable with her now.

“Rosé, don’t be stupid. You know why.” When Rosé came up blank Jennie rolled her eyes. “You’re literally her soulmate and spending time around you in such a… cold… atmosphere is hard for her.” Jennie took a sip of her drink, one that Rosé reckoned she’d already had too much of but… vampires weren’t supposed to be able to get drunk. 

“That’s not my fault,” Rosé muttered. 

“No, it’s not. Lisa did some stuff and so did you. You both panicked when you felt yourselves going in different directions and now look what’s happened.” Jennie looked over at Rosé and shook her head. “Love isn’t easy, Rosé; it hurts. Some days I want to rip Jisoo’s throat out, I want to push her away and shout and cry… but I know that it won’t help. Yeah, we fight; she is so annoying sometimes, but we talk about what’s wrong. We work it out.” Jennie looked back out over Paris. “But, you and Lisa run. Running will never send you in the same direction, it’ll only tear you apart more.”

“But,” Rosé protested, “I’m dying Jennie!” She flinched as the words left her lips, scared that the reason she left would become reality again - that she’d feel pressured into becoming a vampire. 

It didn’t, Jennie only nodded before turning to her with sad eyes. “I know, I can smell it.” All this time, all this time Lisa had known. Lisa had watched everyday as Rosé’s power grew weaker, let her use it and save Jisoo even when she knew it was killing Rosé. Rosé gasped, the world seemed slow, spinning around her. All this time, she’d been blaming Lisa for holding her back - trying to stop her. But Lisa had known, Lisa was letting her die because it was Rosé’s choice. 

“I need to-”

“In her room,” Jennie laughed as she sauntered away. Rosé watched as she wrapped her arms around Jisoo’s waist from behind. Watched as their lips met and Jisoo lifted Jennie up, her legs wrapping around Jisoo’s waist. She didn’t even complain as she saw them push open the door to her room, it wasn’t the first time Jisoo and Jennie had taken advantage of someone else's bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The party was dying out inside. Wonpil was knocked out on the sofa, his head in Dowoon’s lap. Dowoon smiled, mid card game with Sungjin, as Rosé passed. She didn’t know when they were planning on leaving, if they were at all, but she didn’t really care as long as they didn’t make much more noise. Whoever was controlling the music had finally turned it down and switched to slower more evening friendly music. 

Rosé knocked twice on Lisa’s door. She had not expected Lisa to answer shirtless. She wore her black jogging bottoms, the neon pink elastic band of her boxers visible over the top, and a black lace bralette. Rosé’s throat went dry as she felt her eyebrows rocket. 

“Yeah?” Lisa said boredly looking past Rosé and into the party. 

“Can I, um, talk to you?” Rosé managed to say the words, she wasn’t sure how. 

“Umhm, come in.” Lisa stepped aside so Rosé could get past. As she did, Rosé felt the warmth of Lisa’s skin, the smell that belonged solely to her. Rosé honestly thought she was going to have a heart attack. She’d locked that smell so deep in her mind, a promise never to remember. But sometimes she let it out, when she was lonely, in the dark of night. Now it was here, it was real, and Rosé was really struggling to keep her thoughts on track. “So, what do you want?”

“I can’t remember,” Rosé muttered before it came back to her. “I mean, you knew that I was dying?”

Lisa sighed, she ran her hand through her hair which made the muscles on her stomach ripple. But Rosé definitely didn’t notice, not at all, she also didn’t notice that Lisa’s eyes had turned pink without her realising… “I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t want me to say anything.”

“I didn’t,” Rosé admitted.

“So?” 

“But, how could you bear it, being around me?” Rosé asked genuinely. Her mind back on track. 

“I couldn’t,” Lisa admitted. “I spent most nights as far away as possible. I tried not to breathe when you were nearby, tried not to watch as you walked across the room, I tried to pretend you were someone else.” Lisa looked away, she shook her head and turned. Walking over to the chest of draws, she pulled one open.

“I’m sorry,” Rosé whispered. It was all she could offer. 

“No, I am. I’m sorry I love you.” The words ripped Rosé open. She gasped as they hit her, her mouth falling open as tears formed. It was like a dagger to the heart. It was cold and brutal and painful. Rosé wanted to scream. “I knew the price of your help with Jisoo, and I let you pay. I once promised I would never let that happen, but loving you means it had to.” 

Rosé was drowning, the light flickering through the water above her. “Lisa…” Rosé was breaking. “Please.”

“What?” Lisa turned, angrily. Her fist was clenched. “I’m not allowed to save you Roseanne! It’s killing me as much as it is you. Loving you is so painful; it rips me apart seeing you. But it won’t stop Rosie! Why won’t it stop?” Lisa shouted.

Rosé did something she shouldn’t have. Something that hurt all too much. She stood up, she walked over to Lisa, and she kissed her. The kiss was careful and slow, interrupted by tears. Lisa’s hands naturally fell onto Rosé’s hips as Rosé’s pulled on Lisa’s shoulder blades.

“Loving you was the best thing I ever did,” Rosé whispered. She felt Lisa’s reaction - the way tension in her body let go. 

“What did you do that for?” Lisa muttered, her eyes greedy as they met Rosé’s.

“Because I should have never stopped,” Rosé admitted and it was all Lisa needed. Lisa kissed her back, harder, hungry.

Lalisa was an artist, before cameras she’d spent days and days painting; it was her way of dealing with the things she’d done. The way she killed was art, the way she laughed was art, and sex with Lisa was art. It was slow and testing. A challenge as to who could resist the longest. 

Lisa carefully led Rosé to the bed, a waltz of kissing and undressing. When Rosé’s legs hit the mattress, her knees buckling, she was already shirtless and Lisa was running her burning lips down Rosé’s neck. Lisa’s hand was on Rosé’s thigh, the fabric between her hand and Rosé’s skin seemed too much. Rosé swallowed, trying not to beg for more - knowing she’d lose the game - but a small whine escaped her mouth. Lisa looked at her, her eyes on fire, and smirked. 

She pushed Rosé’s torso back onto the bed and crouched as she slowly pulled down Rosé’s jeans. Rosé’s breaths were sporadic, uncontrolled. She hadn’t been with anyone for nearly a hundred years; her body was craving Lisa - no one else worked. Now Lisa was here, Lisa was kissing the inside of her thighs, Rosé would be happy to die. She hoped Lisa killed her. 

Lisa pressed her weight over Rosé as she ran her fangs down Rosé’s neck. Rosé shuddered with the teasing dangerous gesture, the power Lisa had. There was an adrenaline in it, knowing that her life was in Lisa’s movements. Lisa’s hips moved against Rosé’s as she kissed, rocking gently, rhythmically. 

Rosé was becoming hypnotised, becoming prey. But, she knew how Lisa worked, and she knew that is exactly what Lisa was trying to do. Rosé wouldn’t lose. With her right hand she dragged her nails gently down Lisa’s back. She watched as Lisa’s eyes widened at the touch. Her neck move as she swallowed. Rosé’s chance was now. She lifted her head and kissed Lisa’s neck. It was her weakness, her greatness. Lisa moaned as Rosé’s lips touched skin, as her tongue ran over the small scars caused by the bite that had turned her. Lisa’s body shuddered but somehow she found the strength to move her hand between Rosé’s legs.

It was art: sex with Lalisa. Rosé had always known, she always would. The way their bodies responded to one another, like thunder and lightning. The way their breathing hitched, like the silence before a waterfall. The way paintings came to life, like heaven on earth.

They battled, they forgave, they explored and they loved - all night. Moans quiet under the humming of slow music.

\-----

Rosé woke in Lisa’s arms and realised she was home. Voices could be heard beyond the door causing Rosé to wince. Of course she’d have to go back to reality. But with Lisa, maybe it would be bearable. 

Lisa must have been woken by them too as she sighed before kissing the back of Rosé’s head. “Good morning,” Rosé heard the smile in Lisa’s voice. “How did you sleep?”

“Perfectly,” Rosé admitted - her smile glowing besides Lisa’s. “I’m gonna get a bath… do you want to come?” Rosé suggested. Before Rosé could expect an answer Lisa was in the bathroom, the water running. She came back in, smirking, and scooped Rosé up in her arms, carrying her into the marble palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Jennie grinned as she saw Rosé and Lisa shuffle out of the bedroom. She was stirring tea as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Sleep well?” Jennie bit her lip to hold back laughter. Rosé could swear she heard Jisoo snort from the kitchen area. “You sounded like you… slept well.” 

“Just as well as you,” Lisa teased with the cold mock Rosé loved. “Jendukie.” Lisa smirked in victory as Jennie blushed. 

Rosé had missed the easy banter of this group. Leaving them behind was hard. Not just because of Lisa, but because she was friends with Jennie and Jisoo. They’d accepted her back as if she had never left. It made Rosé grateful; they didn’t hate her when so easily they could’ve, instead they were just happy Rosé was back. She fit back in like she never left, like her seat had been kept warm. But the group was different now, Rosé realised, as Dowoon rubbed his eyes shuffling into the room.

“Do I smell bacon?” He muttered. Rosé grinned as she took in his bed-hair, it reminded her of their first meeting. It seemed so long ago, another life.

“You do,” Jisoo said as she appeared with a plate full of bacon sandwiches. “I would like to say I cooked these myself but I got room service.” Jisoo shrugged. 

Rosé grabbed one as she noticed the room around them. Someone had already begun cleaning up and Rosé guessed, from experience, it was Jisoo. Once discarded cups were now stacked neatly and furniture had been placed back where it had been before someone moved it. Even though Jisoo practically owned the hotel, it was comforting to see that she wasn’t taking advantage of her position. 

“Take off is booked for about 1:00 P.M, so you’ll have to pack and then set off for the airport.” Jisoo explained between bites. 

They ate quickly and soon Rosé found herself with her bags packed being shuffled into the lift. She’d barely had time to think, to process the next stage of their adventure, yet she was already on her way. Jennie hugged her, Jisoo grinned at her and told her to look after Lisa, and then Rosé was gone. She was in the black SUV, Lisa sat beside her in silence, clutching her bag against her knees. Dowoon and Wonpil waved, the otherside of the one-way glass. 

Like that, they were safe. Their friends thrown into danger, barriers of bullets searching for Lisa. Rosé was the last layer, the closest. Lisa was silent. Rosé wondered what Jisoo had told her, what she was hiding. 

That’s how Lisa stayed, the whole way back to London, quiet. Her eyes never leaving the window, the only conversation blunt and empty. Rosé couldn’t work out why; she’d seemed fine - happy even. 

The plane touched down in London. A brown slush of melted snow gently distorted the ground beneath. Rosé breathed in the heavy air of England and smiled, she felt at home, calm. What magic she had left seemed to be grateful of her return. Like twinkling stars, she felt it beginning to hum in her blood.

“So, this is England?” Lisa muttered quietly behind her. Rosé hadn’t expected her to say anything; Lisa’s moods were quiet but they passed if you gave her space. “I’ve never been to England.”

“Really?” Rosé was genuinely shocked. But, it made sense. There had never been easy transport and Jisoo didn’t have much interest in England so why would her most trusted ever visit? Then, as transport became easier, Lisa had been given a reason to avoid the country. 

“Can we go around all the tourist destinations?” Lisa asked, suddenly excited as they were swept onto the next transport. 

“Of England?” Rosé laughed. “Or of London?” 

“Start with London,” Lisa grinned and pulled out a camera. The old style camera did not look cheap, but it looked gorgeous. “I want to take some photos.”

Rosé grinned at the thought of travelling around castles and down the Thames with Lisa. She wanted it - badly.

\------

Lisa put her bags on the floor and whistled.

“This is some apartment, Rosie.” Lisa raised her eyebrows as she looked around the stone enclosed space. 

The apartment seemed to be the physical representation of modern moulding with the past; red bricks against white paint, sliding doors to a rooftop space, and small framed windows double glazed but styled traditionally. It was the epitome of Rosé. Past and present weaving together in a spell.

Lisa looked around awkwardly. “Um, where should I leave this?” Lisa muttered pointing at her suitcase. It was a heavy question, a potential invite into Rosé’s room or the humiliation of the spare room. 

Rosé blushed as she thought. “Follow me,” she said without fully making up her mind. Automatically her feet took her into a large bedroom, a king-sized bed hogging the attention of the room as it was dressed lazily in The Little Mermaid bedding. Rosé blushed deeply seeing the state she had left her room in.

“I’m sorry,” Rosé started. “I rushed out to get to the airport - I didn’t expect guests.” 

“It’s fine,” Lisa smirked as her eyes raked over the misplaced belongings: the pajamas crumpled in a ball, the underwear hanging off the handle of a drawer, the fairylights slung over the bed. Lisa took it all in slowly, teasingly. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Shut up,” Rosé grinned as she pushed Lisa’s shoulder. Lisa grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her slowly. “Mmm, stop.” Rosé pushed Lisa away whilst smiling shyly. 

“But we’re convicts on the run now, we have to live a dangerous and wild life.” Lisa grinned pulling Rosé closer again.

Rosé wasn’t falling for it. “We’re not convicts and technically only you are in hiding. Plus, I don’t even know why you’re in hiding so I could easily just abandon you on the street.” Rosé teased as she began to throw belongings in drawers, hoping the conversation would distract Lisa. It didn’t.

Lisa prized the black lace underwear from Rosé’s fingers and lifted her eyebrows triumphantly whilst biting her lip. “I’m not the only bad girl, it seems.” Lisa flirted with the low husk in her voice. Rosé felt her hairs stand on end. 

“Right, we’re going out.” Rosé pushed past Lisa with all her strength before her knees buckled and she fell into the bed with Lisa. “Bring a coat.”

\------

Lisa was moaning as cold rain forced them to shelter in a shop doorway. Christmas lights on the street around them flickered merrily, contrasting the frowns of the people shuffling against tarmac below. Rosé had been trying to take them for a walk, to help Lisa learn some of London’s streets - but now they were stuck and Lisa, being the fashion influenced girl she was (Rosé blamed Jennie), didn’t have a hood. 

“I told you to bring a coat,” Rosé laughed as Lisa yelped when cold rain dripped down the back of her neck.

“I did!” Lisa exclaimed looking down at her waterproof sleeves. “It just doesn’t have a hood; no one uses a hood nowadays.” She said as if Rosé were stupid. 

“Well, we’re going to have to go.” Rosé grinned as she grabbed Lisa’s hand and dragged her into the downpour.

“Rosie!” Lisa screamed as rain soaked her in seconds. Rosé laughed as she turned and saw Lisa’s dripping hair stuck to her forehead. “What are you doing?!”

“We’re going to be late!” Rosé called back as she dragged Lisa behind her. She’d booked her favourite restaurant, leaving it as a surprise for Lisa. It was Christmas Eve so booking a table had been a challenge, but Rosé knew the owner well. He was a wizard who owed her a few favors. 

Once they had arrived at the restaurant they were taken to their table. Rosé’s special request had earned them the private balcony, protected from the rain by a glass roof and warmed with gas heaters. Lisa looked around in awe at London flickering below them, its own set of christmas lights. Lisa blushed when she caught her reflection in the glass.

“You look fine,” Rosé said as she flicked through the menu. It was for show, she already knew what she wanted. 

“You look pretty,” Lisa countered causing Rosé to smile shyly at the floor. Looking up, Rosé saw Lisa’s hari was beginning to dry and small frizz inspired tendrils were rebelling gravity. She loved it, seeing Lisa, the woman she loved and a famous assassin vampire in such a mundane situation. “What are you having?” Lisa wondered.

“Kimchi stew,” Rosé smiled at the thought of the food. She’d brought them to a Korean restaurant on purpose. “You?” 

Lisa looked up and down Rosé suggestively before letting out a laugh. “Gamjatang, with a side of fries.” 

“Of course,” Rosé rolled her eyes. 

\-----

The meal went well, as did the whole of Christmas. They spent it cuddled together on the sofa as they watched Disney films. Together they explored London, going around every tourist destination Lisa could find in a small guide she had bought. They lived together naturally, easily, like they had never been apart. They’d sort their washing together, cook for each other, fight over whose turn it was to do the dishes. Easily, they began to forget the danger, the reason they were hidden. They’d get texts weekly from Jennie or Jisoo, making sure they were okay, saying nothing of what they were doing. So Rosé and Lisa just carried on with their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

It was four years and two days since they’d gone back to London, they’d travelled (never to France), but always felt London was their home. It was then Rosé fell sick. Lisa had known it was coming, she could sense the energy fading in her day by day. 

Rosé didn’t want to go to hospital, she said they’d only make it worse. So Lisa held her hand, brought her water, watched Disney films with her until she fell asleep. It was the worst kind of dying, the slow and quiet kind. 

Lisa called Jisoo and within hours she and Jennie were there to help. To make Rosé smile, to let Lisa rest. Nothing else mattered.

After three weeks of illness, Jisoo took Lisa’s hand and told her what was happening. Rosé was living her last day. 

Lisa felt screams rise inside her, anger at everyone near her. She felt pain so blinding white she stumbled and fell. It was a truth too painful to be a lie. Lisa knew, she knew she could save Rosé. It was killing Lisa to know that Rosé would die and she could’ve stopped it. It made her want to rip her own throat out; what good was she if she couldn’t even save the one she loved? 

She found her way to Rosé’s bedside. She sat, in silence, staring at Rosé’s chest slowly rising and falling. Death was so close. The smell hung in the room so strong it was as if a corpse lay under the bed. Lisa’s eyes flicked to the blue sapphire necklace, she wanted to rip it off and crush the stones to dust in her bare hands. But Lisa didn’t move - a predator could be motionless as gracefully as it could kill. 

“Lalisa,” Rosé slurred, blinking as she turned her head. Lisa dove into action, her eyes flickered as she willed back tears and took Rosé’s hand.

“I’m here, Rosie.” Lisa swallowed. 

“Good,” Rosé smiled. “I’d be scared without you.” Lisa felt herself break at the words - she was helping the woman she loved die. 

“Please, Rosie, please let me save you.” Lisa asked for the first time, she hadn’t early because she knew she didn’t have to but now she was desperate. “Please.”

“The ancestors are here,” Rosé looked into the empty space of the room. “They call you Pranpriya - I like it.”

“Rosie, I don’t want you to go.” Lisa begged, tears spilling over. “Please, just let me save you.”

“They say that they chose you,” Rosé mumbled, as if she were in a different place with different people. “You have their blessing and that is why you are different.”

“I don’t care Rosie!” Lisa cried out. “Unless their blessing will save you I don’t want anything from them.” 

Rosé turned to look at Lisa. “I love you, Lalisa. I always have and I always will.” 

“I love you too, Rosie, I love you too.” Lisa shuddered between sobs. “Don’t leave me.”

“I don’t want to go,” Rosé’s voice broke. Tears appeared in her eyes as her bravery faltered. 

“Don’t then!” Lisa jumped at the chance. “Let me save you.”

“I can’t,” Rosé let her tears fall. “They need my energy. I have to be returned to earth.” She looked into the empty space which Lisa had decided held the ghosts of Rosé’s ancestors.

“Then die, but let me bring you back.” It was a bold statement. Rosé sadly shook her head; it wasn’t enough. 

“My body has to return to earth,” Rosé repeated.

“That necklace has been holding your life all this time, doesn’t that count?!” Lisa shouted causing the doors to fly open so that Jisoo and Jennie were ready to restrain Lisa if needed.

Rosé frowned and looked to her ancestors. “If you return the stone to earth then the payment will be fulfilled.” Rosé spoke as if someone were talking through her.

“Lisa, if you remove that necklace Rosé will turn to dust - her body will catch up with the time borrowed.” Jisoo warned lowly. “You might not have enough time to turn her before she dies.” 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Lisa looked back to Rosé, she leaned forward and kissed her pale forehead. “Are you sure you want this, Rosie?” Lisa forced herself to ask, no matter how scared she was of the answer. 

“Yes. I’m not ready to leave you.”

\-----

Lisa held Rosé’s hand gently as the sand shifted between their toes. Jennie and Jisoo were getting drinks whilst Dowoon and Wonpil went head to head with the rest of the pack in a form of shallow water wrestling. The sea advanced and retreated continuously, pulling sand with it, creating the relaxing sound of escape. 

It had been Rosé’s idea, of course, to go on holiday together. She wanted to feel the sun on her colder than usual skin, to try and bring some colour back into it. Lisa didn’t mind, she got to show Rosé the place she had been born all those hundreds of years ago. The place she had been Pranpriya, as Rosé’s ancestors had known. 

Turning Rosé hadn’t been easy. As soon as Rosé took her dying breath Lisa had to try and turn her, sinking her fangs into Rosé’s neck as she threw the necklace away from her body. They still hadn’t buried it, Rosé said she wanted to take it to her birthplace - that was where they would go next. For the time being, they strolled on the white sand, laughed as they were engulfed by their ever growing family, and made one another see the world anew after every night together. 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this hasn't been as well written as The Monster Loves, life got in the way and ruined my plans. I hope you'll still be satisfied with the shorter version I have been able to create.
> 
> I'm working on new projects, Chaelisa, Dopil, etc, but don't wait around for them because I'm going away for a while. I hope when I return I can get back to creating content.
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with me, I'm sorry it couldn't be as good as I had hoped.


End file.
